koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tashigi
Tashigi (たしぎ) is a Marine Officer serving under Smoker. Although originally introduced as a Master Chief Petty Officer, she got promoted to Ensign due to the Alabasta events. During the timeskip, she is promoted again to Marine Captain. She bears a striking resemblance to Kuina, Zoro's late childhood friend and rival, which often leads to tense and awkward moments between them. Role in Games Personality Quotes See also: Tashigi/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Tashigi unsheathes her sword and does a diagonal slash to her right. She then does a diagonal slash to her left, then another slash to the right. She then thrusts forward with the blade, and then finishes with a leaping wide-hitting diagonal slash. : , , , : Tashigi swings her blade upwards seven times, while rising higher into the air with each swing. She finishes by performing a horizontal slash while airborne. If is not pressed enough times, Tashigi will fall to the ground and land on her bottom with a brief cry of pain. : , , , , :Tashigi disappears leaving an afterimage, then moves at lightning speed to deliver a flurry of slashes that last 3 seconds. Enemies also can get sucked into the center of the flurry. : , , , : Tashigi sweeps enemies off the ground in front of her in one circular sweeping movement, ending where she began. Enemies who are hit are popped up into the air. : , , , , : Tashigi swings her sword once, then swings a second time which launches a green crescent-shaped horizontal energy beam that travels slowly forward and disappears after 3 seconds. Enemies hit by the beam can get stuck in it. : , , : Tashigi swings her sword in a downward chopping motion three times. : , , , : Tashigi readies herself in a thrusting stance, before lunging herself forward to impale enemies. Can be charged to let her cover more distance with the launch. If not charged enough, she will instead lose her balance and fall. : , , , , : Tashigi does a downward slash into the ground, and then proceeds to clear the area in front of her in multiple circular sweeping motions. Finishes by leaping into the air and then planting her scabbard into the ground with a small shockwave. : : Level 1 Musou: "Cutting Mist": Readies her blade and quickly dashes through enemies in front of her, before appearing on the other side of them in a pose, in classic Iaijutsu fashion. The enemies then sustain damage from the slash as she re-sheathes her blade. : : Level 2 Musou: "Odoriferous Butterfly": Tashigi disappears and blitzes around enemies in lightning speed, sucking them all into the center while delivering a flurry of slashes. She then reappears in front of them and sends them flying with a single powerful slash. :R1 (Special Skill): The skill she performs depends on her stance. :"Light Mist: 1000 Cherry Trees": '''This move is used when the player presses '''R1 while Tashigi is standing still. Tashigi will slowly draw her blade out of its sheath, and then proceed to unleash a single powerful strike, before re-sheathing her blade. This move can be interrupted if Tashigi is knocked off-balance while performing it. :"Light Mist: Faint": '''This move is used when the player presses '''R1 during a ground combo. Tashigi will lunge forward with an iai slash, then re-sheath her blade. :"Light Mist: Spring": '''This move is used when the player presses '''R1 when airborne. Tashigi will dive to the ground and slam her scabbard hard into the ground, knocking nearby enemies up. Doing this will reset her combo string. Fighting Style Tasghi is an exceptional swordfighter, and unlike her superior Smoker, does not rely on the powers of a Devil Fruit. She is a speedy swordsman, and many of her moves revolve around an iaijutsu fighting style, making her a very fast and mobile character. She relies on quick and deadly strikes, and is exceptional at duels, while being above average in crowd control. Her combos can be chained together smoothly with the help of her R1, and she has good juggling abilities. Gallery Tashigi Costume (OP3 DLC).png|Shambles Mode costume External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters